


Gwaliad

by Calliope_Botilda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: After the cannibals, Established Jack/Ianto, First angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am not a doctor I only pretend, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Medical Procedures, Misuse of google translate, Seizures, hurt ianto, later fluff, slight Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Botilda/pseuds/Calliope_Botilda
Summary: Ianto is a little worse for wear after the run in they had with the cannibalistic villagers. Thankfully he has a mostly decent team and a partner that will look out for him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Hub, which in itself was strange really. Each member sat at their desk catching up on paperwork from their cannibal case. Ianto was the only one out of his chair as he fetched coffees for his team mates. He moved slow, his body still aching from the ‘tenderizing’ he had received less than a week ago. He was pale, his eyes sunk into his head and his cheeks shallow. Owen watched him from the corner of his eye as the Welsh man stumbled trying to carry the cups. Ianto closed his eyes trying to bring his rapidly failing focus back together, eyebrows pinched in pain.

“You doing all right there, Teaboy? Wouldn’t want to spill any elixir on that suit of yours.” The usual barb was noticeably lacking in bite as the doctor allowed himself a more thorough look at his friend. Owen watched as Ianto’s eyes lost focus and rolled up into his head. Luckily the doctor had been keeping a close eye, he was able to jump up and catch the younger man before he hit the hard metal flooring.

“Ianto!” His shout brought three heads up in alarm. The other three members ran towards him and their downed team member shouting. He gently laid the other man on the ground, moving his hands away as Ianto began to convulse.

“Go to my desk and get my kit Tosh. Gwen, run and grab a pillow from the couch.” Owen snapped at the girls knowing that Jack would be pretty much useless until the seizure stopped. He could do nothing as the other man’s body convulsed against the grating. His heels making sharp sounds as they drummed against the floor.

“Owen what’s wrong with him?” Their captain wasn’t one to show fear usually, but this was something completely unknown, not to mention it was his lover.

“I don’t know Jack. He doesn’t have a history of seizures, it could be an allergic reaction or poisoning from something in the archives. It could be a result of the concussion he just received or the several others that he’s had. There’s too many variables right now for me to say.” Just as he finished his response Ianto’s body went slack, a barely audible sigh rushed from his lips as his limp body melted into the floor. Owen reached for a pulse, relieved to find a strong one as Tosh rushed back with his kit. He wrapped the blood pressure cuff one handed as the other went to gently tap at Ianto’s face.

“Ianto, Ianto can you hear me?” He kept his voice gentle, scaring the rest of the team.

He passed the pump to Tosh to take the blood pressure reading as he used both hands to check Ianto’s eyes, peeling the eye lid back.

“Pupils are different sizes, but they weren’t really back to normal from his concussion. Ianto?” He tapped Ianto’s cheek again gaining a slight response. Slowly his eyes began to flutter but did not seem to focus. Panic was setting in visibly as Ianto couldn’t remember where he was or what happened.

“Hey, hey, hey now, it’s okay Ianto. You’re in the Hub. Can you look at me for a second?” Owens gentle voice kept the other three from crowding close trying to help. Fuzzy green eyes looked in his direction but failed to focus.

“There you are. Can you tell me my name?” Owen kept his hand on Ianto’s cheek, keeping his head from flopping back to the ground.

“...wen” His tongue was clumsy and thick trying to form the English sounds.

“That’s right. Do you know where you are?” Slowly he allowed a finger to caress Ianto’s forehead.

“Swyddfa” he mumbled out his eyes shuttering closed only to crawl back open at Owen’s insistent tapping.

“I don’t speak Welsh mate.”

“He said office.” Gwen peeped up from where she sat next to Jack. Owen was surprised to see her there. He hadn’t heard or seen her come back. He took the pillow and pushed it under Ianto’s head.

“Can you tell me what the last thing you were doing was?” He knew Ianto only wanted to sleep but he needed as much information as he could get.

“Cwpan.” He whimpered as the pain started to creep into his sore body and head.

“Cup.” Gwen translated, and Owen acknowledged her with a nod.

“Okay. I’m gonna get you on a table and then I’ll get you some good meds all right?”

“os gwelwch yn dda.”

“Yes please.” Owen nodded and looked at Jack who had sat completely still while he did his checkup.

“Help me get him to a table, Jack. Tosh run ahead and put one of the mattresses onto of the table. He’s going to stay there for a little while, so I don’t really want to put him on the cold metal.” Tosh nodded silently and ran to do what was asked of her.

“Gwen go get a blanket and his gym pants from the lockers. Jack and I will get him out of this suit, so I can better assess him.”

“Course Owen.”

With Owen on one side and Jack on the other they were able to lift Ianto into a semi standing position. He wavered precariously but was held firm between his friends. Slowly they made their way down to autopsy and helped him to lay on the mattress Tosh had set up.

“I know you want to sleep but I need you to just answer a few more questions Ianto.” Tired green eyes looked his way begging for sleep and relief.

“Have you been dizzy?” He worked as he talked, helping Jack strip Ianto of his much-loved suit. As the layers came off he could see the dark layer of bruises that seemed to cover nearly all the pale skin.

“Ofnadwy.”

“Awful.” Gwen shouted from where she was coming down the stairs. Ianto winced at the echo caused making Jack and Owen shoot her a disgruntled look.

“Why is he not speaking English?” Tosh asked the question, open to anyone’s response.

“He was raised mostly by his grandmother and she only allowed Welsh in the house and outside of school. He only ever spoke English at work or at school. So, the fact that he is reverting to his first language doesn’t surprise me really.” Jack spoke softly caressing Ianto’s head gently, playing with the tips of his hair, easing Ianto into the long sleeve shirt and track pants. “He speaks Welsh when he’s tired or upset.”

“Besides his brain is a bit confused so this is easier for him.” Owen batted Jack’s hands away, so he could get a head scan. Once his machine was done he injected a pain killer into the crook of Ianto’s elbow and helped him lay flat.

“Go ahead and sleep, mate. We’ll talk once you feel better.” A testament to just how awful Ianto felt was that he didn’t try to ask anything just closed his eyes and allowed the drugs to drag him under. 

Owen motioned for the others to follow him up to the conference room. He motioned to the chairs and closed the door most of the way, leaving it open enough he would be able to hear any of the medical alarms.

“So?” Jack asked impatiently as soon as he sat in his chair.

“Scans indicated that it was trauma induced. I have to wait before I can say with any certainty if this is going to happen again. He’s got five concussions marked in his medical file and who knows how many that weren’t checked out by medical. He’s not got any serious brain damage that’s showing up on my scan. His inability to speak English might be an issue but you said he’s done this before right, Jack?” He turned back to the captain who sat chewing on his thumb nail as he listened.

“Yeah, I mean, he slips into it when he’s tired or just about asleep. You’re sure this isn’t gonna cause him any further damage?” His fear of losing Ianto was clear in his voice. 

“I can’t say anything until he’s conscious really, but my scans haven’t brought anything up.”

“Shouldn’t he be in a hospital?” Gwen interjected only to receive a dirty look from her three team members. 

“I can take care of him better here. Unless he rapidly declines to where he needs life support he’s best left off sleeping here.” Owens voice was angry and slightly indignant at the thought of just dropping his friend at the A&E like a hit and run victim. 

“How long before Ianto wakes back up?” Tosh peeped in before a disagreement could break out.

Owen sighed and threw himself into the nearest chair.

“It’s hard to say. He might wake up for a bit in a half hour but he’s not likely to be coherent. Or he could drop right into REM and not wake up for several hours. This is his first seizure so it’s hard to gauge his reaction.”  
Jack nodded his head decisively.

“Alright, Rift is quiet, Tosh and Gwen you guys head on home. Owen you stay until you think he’s all right. I’ll call if there is anything going on with the rift. Today was just a paperwork day anyways.” Tosh nodded distractedly, worrying at her bottom lip as she messed with something on her tablet. 

“But Jack! The day isn’t even half done. What if you need m-us?” Gwen’s voice only got more annoying the longer she talked.

Jack took a deep breath and held onto his calm. “Like I just said Gwen, I will call if anything happens. Take your paper work home to work on it if you are that worried about getting behind. I just don’t want you in the hub. Is that clear enough for you Ms. Cooper?” His calm has vanished by time he was done re-explaining himself.

“But what if you need me to translate for you if he wakes up still speaking Welsh?” Owen closed his eyes in dismay, she just wasn’t going to get the hint.

“Taken care of.” Tosh stood up handing Jack her tablet.

“This should translate 98% correctly until he figures English out again.” The tech genius had created a simple to use translation app in the few minutes they had been arguing. Leave it to Tosh to solve the problems before they became problems.

Jack took the tablet with a gentle smile.

“Thank you, Tosh. Now I believe that that is all ladies. I will call in the morning with updates. Enjoy your day off.” Tosh shot him a sweet smile and made her way back to her desk to grab her things. Gwen pinched her lips like she wanted to argue before storming out of the room to grab her purse and keys, making as much noise as humanly possible on her way out. 

Owen and Jack slouched down into their chairs when the ladies left. 

“Is there anything we can do now besides wait?” Jack asked hoping for a distraction, dismayed when Owen only shrugged. 

“Not particularly. If you want to go and fold the couch out into a bed in your office, we can move him up there when he wakes up again. A bed, even a fold out will feel better than the make shift one in my morgue.” Jack nodded and jumped up to do just that as Owen followed behind to go check on his patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Two more to go. This one is much shorter than the last one. Sorry.

Ianto was still asleep when Owen went back down. The doctor sighed and ran a gentle hand along the Welshman’s forehead.

“Alright Teaboy its time to wake up so we can figure this out.” He took another brain scan, looking for swelling or bleeding. Besides the obvious signs of concussion there didn’t appear to be any further damage done. The younger man’s face was completely relaxed in exhausted sleep. Owen would have to ask Jack to confirm but he was sure that Ianto hadn’t slept much since their interaction with the cannibals. He knew that he himself had some nightmares since and he hadn’t been the one almost bled and eaten. 

“Scans looking any better?” Jack asked at the top of the stairs.

“It’s not showing any damage from the seizure, just a concussion. It should clear up over the next few weeks. This makes six marked concussions on file for the teaboy, a head really shouldn’t take that many hits, but I think he will be okay. Unless something surprising comes up suddenly I don’t think he will have another seizure once this clears up.” Jack let out a relieved sigh. He knew that his time with this wonderful man was extremely limited, but he always felt that he would have much more time than what the universe had given him thus far to get acquainted to his lover. 

“Thank you, Owen.” Jack said softly as he caressed the Welshman’s face. Slowly he could see Ianto’s face begin to scrunch as he started to wake up.

“Hey there beautiful. Can you open your eyes for me please baby?” Jack crooned. Ianto moaned, his head moving slightly. Blurry eyes cracked open. 

“Hey sweetheart. Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” Ianto opened his mouth to respond and stutters for a moment trying to find his words.

“D-did J-j-jan-ice get m-m-me?” Jack smiles, covertly shooting Owen a worried glance.

“No baby she didn’t get you. You had a seizure, Owen thinks its from the concussion you got camping.” He says it so sweetly, like it had happened in a silly little accident.

“Eaten.” The Welshman mutters darkly.

“You weren’t eaten. We got to you in time. Can you tell Owen what you are feeling? I can see that he is getting impatient.” Jack stayed calm and sweet, trying to get Ianto a bit more responsive. 

“Are you in pain?” Owen starts off with an easy question. Does he hurt? Yes, everything about him hurts from the tip of his toes all the way to the ends of his hair. 

“Yeah.” The young man admits softly. His eyes dragging back down.

“Can you give me any more than that? Where does it hurt the worst? What type of pain? How’s your vision?”

Ianto blinks at the bombardment of questions, not really catching any of them. Jack rests his free hand on Owen’s shoulder.

“Easy there. You’ve got him confused.” He shoots Ianto a sweet smile.

“Why don’t we get you to a proper bed and you can think about where it hurts the worst okay?” Ianto doesn’t disagree but neither does he agree. He looks at Jack like a lost puppy, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the foreseeable future. Between the two of them they manage to get him somewhat standing and balanced enough to get him up the multitude of stairs to Jack’s office. 

“Gonna sick.” Is muttered quietly as soon as they get the injured man on the bed. Owen springs forward with the rubbish can just in time to catch Ianto as he throws up. It’s harsh and sounds excruciating. Knowing that his lover’s ribs and abdomen are covered in bruises hiding broken ribs and damaged muscle Jack slides behind him attempting to support the damaged body. There are tears of effort rolling down Ianto’s pale cheeks when he surfaces for air. 

“Hurts.” He whines, looking to Owen for relief.

“I know mate. I’ve got a muscle relaxant here and an antiemetic as well. I’ll give you these and let you sleep okay?” Owen’s voice is gentle as he administers the shots quickly and helps Jack lay him flat. It took only moments for the meds to take effect and Ianto to fall into a deep sleep. 

Jack took a shaky breath, caressing Ianto’s lax cheek.

“This is bad isn’t it?” The captain asked. Owen sighed, rubbing his neck.

“Brains are finicky things. Right now, I know it doesn’t look good, but the only thing we can do is let him heal and go from there. Thankfully, he was speaking English at least this time, even if it was slurred. We’ll have to wait Jack. That’s all I can do for now. Climb in with him and get some sleep. I’m going to go back down to the infirmary. I’ve got my comm on me. If anything, and I do mean anything Jack, happens or seems wrong call me okay? I didn’t see any signs of bleeding but just in case.” 

Jack sighed and lay down beside his injured Welsh man. Owen switched the lights off and closed the door, leaving it open enough to be able to hear if he was needed. The Captain ran his fingers gently through Ianto’s soft hair, brushing it away from his pale forehead. He kissed him gently before curling himself as carefully as he could around his younger lover. Within a few short moments he was asleep also.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few hours later that Jack was woken by Ianto jerking beside him. His eyes shot open and he flicked the bedside lamp on illuminating the twitching body on the bed. 

“OWEN!!!” Jack screamed, rolling to his knees, hands hovering. It took mere seconds for Owen to make it to the office. Just as the doctor burst in the door Ianto sighed and went limp, relaxing back onto the bed.

“Another seizure?” The Londoner panted, running his vitals.

“Seemed to be, but this one was not as violent or long as the last one.” Owen nodded, checking Ianto’s pupil reactions.

“There doesn’t seem to be any new bleeding. His brain isn’t swelling anymore, and it seems to be coming down a little. We just have to give it more time Jack. He needs to rest. As soon as he can sit for longer than ten minutes I’ll help you get him home, so he can rest for at least two weeks.”

Jack winced. “Oh, he is not going to like that.” Owen replied, rolling his eyes.

“Tough shit. He shouldn’t have been back on duty in the first place, but I am glad that he was here when he collapsed instead of alone at his house. He needs time to heal, really heal and really two weeks is letting him come back early. But I know this way he might at least be bruise free.” Both men sat in silence after that, waiting for Ianto to rouse. It only took twenty or so odd minutes before the Welshman began to become restless. 

“Ianto, hey Ianto. Come on sweetheart. Wake up and we will take you home, where you can sleep for as long as you like.” Jack whispered into his ear, as he stroked his hair. Ianto made a whimpered, disgruntled sound but his pretty green eyes did flutter open.

“There you are baby. Are you feeling any better after that short nap?”

“No. Hurts.” His voice was cracked and rough. Jack helped ease him into a semi-sitting position, leaning most of his weight on Jack’s side.

“Here mate, have some water and we will try to get you home. Your bed has to be more comfortable than this ratty thing.” The doctor held the water bottles straw up to Ianto’s lips and allowed him to drink his fill. Slowly the Welshman let the straw drop from his lips and sank back into Jack’s side.

“Hold on a bit longer Yan. I’m going to help you to the Rift Lift while Owen brings the car around and then all three of us can go home okay?” 

“Kay.” The younger man whispered as he let himself doze against the Captain’s shoulder. With as much gentleness as they could, the doctor and Captain managed to get Ianto standing, and once he was balanced against Jack, Owen took off to bring the car around. 

Thankfully it wasn’t too difficult to get Ianto to the Lift. He was terribly unsteady, but Jack was strong enough to support him. His head pounded, and every muscle seemed to want nothing more than to fall completely lax. Ianto felt like he could easily turn into a pile of pudding. The though made him chuckle causing Jack to shoot him a concerned look.

“We’re almost there, you doing alright Ianto?” The Welshman didn’t look away from where he was placing his feet to answer.

“‘M gonna be a pile of puddin soon as you let me be.” Jack’s eyebrows shot upward. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be concerned. The more he thought about the odd statement the more it seemed funny.

“A pile of pudding? Well I know I could just eat you up.” That earned him an unimpressed huff from his lover.

“Blood pudding.” Ianto muttered darkly, knowing that would turn Jack off.

“Eww, never mind.” They made it to the lift and the quick elevation nearly had Ianto on the floor again.

“Steady sweets. I’ll have you home in a jiffy.” Jack murmured as he helped the Welshman into the SUV. 

“Will you two be alright for the night? I can come over and stay if you want?” Owen asked as he reclined the passenger seat slightly and helped Ianto slide into the seat, leaving the belt off, hoping that Jack could get them back to the flat without crashing the car.

“I think that we will be okay Owen, thank you though.” 

“Alright then. Have a good night. Take care of him Harkness. I’ll come by early afternoon tomorrow to check up on you guys. Let me know if you need me to bring anything by.” He pat Ianto on the shoulder gently and gave him another antiemetic for the road.

“Thanks Owen. I’ll take care of him.” Owen shut the passenger door and Jack hopped into the driver’s seat, buckling up before pulling gently into traffic. 

It was usually a fifteen-minute drive from the hub to Ianto’s flat. With the slow gentle driving it was likely to take at least twenty-five. They were not quiet half way there when Ianto started to fidget in his seat.

“You doing alright honey?” Jack asked, shooting him a concerned look.

“Sick.” Ianto muttered through his teeth. It was barely ten seconds later that vomit was spilling from his mouth. 

“Shit, hold on honey, I’ll speed up and get you home.” Jack accelerated, trying to keep the ride smooth. Ianto whimpered, trying not to look at the puddle of sick that sloshed nauseatingly in his lap.

“I’m sorry.” Jack’s face fell at the despondent whimper.

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for darling. You’re sick, you can’t help it.” Jack stretched his hand out holding the Welshman’s trembling hand. 

“I’ll get you home and run you a bubble bath. Make you some oatmeal and get you in your softest pjs. Then you can sleep for as long as you like.” Tears ran down the Welshman’s pale cheeks. He felt retched. Jack was being so sweet, but his body was at its absolute limit. He had nothing else to give and was so terribly grateful that he had Jack to take care of him when he just couldn’t anymore. 

In record time Jack was sliding the car into park and running around to the passenger side helping his weakened lover out.

“Lean on me sweet.” Jack crooned.

“I’ll get vomit on you.” Ianto muttered, trying to pull away from his Captain. He didn’t get very far, too weak to walk unaided. 

“Oh sweetheart, like that’s the worst thing I’ve had get on me. This one time on Nautalis IX I go- “ 

“Please Jack, not today.” Ianto begged off what he knew was going to be an explicit story with likely gory details. 

Thankfully there were only three steps up to the entryway of Ianto’s home. He could feel the tension bleed out of him as they passed the threshold. His vision was wavering with exhaustion. Jack ushered him towards the master bedroom to the attached bathroom. 

“I’ll get your bath going. Why don’t you strip out of those filthy clothes, I think they might be a loss though babe.” Ianto just grunted, having no more energy to give towards conversation. He slipped out of them as easily as he could, allowing the soiled clothes to drop wetly to the floor. Jack had the tub filling, adding a little mint bubble bath to the hot water. As that filled he stripped his own clothes off and grabbed a flannel, wiping the vomit from his lover’s chin. Thankfully it didn’t take long for the tub to fill to an appropriate level for two grown men. Jack got in first, so he could hold Ianto, so the younger man wouldn’t slip. The Captain sat, pulling Ianto to his chest, allowing the hot water to soothe the deep muscle ache from the seizures. 

“I love you.” Ianto whispered into Jack’s neck, his eyes heavy. 

“I love you too. Relax. I’ll wake you up when the water gets cold.” Ianto hummed and allowed himself to doze, knowing he was loved, cared for, clean and safe. 

Jack kissed the younger man’s temple gently as his breaths evened out in sleep. The storm was over, now was the time for healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are folks. Three chapters ending in fluff. Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
